


Meddling in Her Affairs

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Trish is from present day New York, however three years ago, she was transported to Connor’s world. Now, she is transported again with no way but forward. How will she pick up the pieces again? How is she supposed to help Noctis? Rated M for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the events of the game very closely. So it will eventually include spoilers for the game as well as mild spoilers for Episode Ignis.

Trish was walking back to Davenport manor, the moon lighting her path. She had been on her favorite lookout, gazing at the stars. After a long day of hunting, she just wanted to sit and relax before heading home. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail so she could spot her prey easier. Her blue eyes were tired from scanning the area and coming up empty. Her hunt had been very unsuccessful for the day and she was a bit angry at herself for not helping more.

Connor had been gone for three weeks on a mission and the homestead was quiet without him. It had been three years since she first arrived and still had no idea what she was supposed to help Connor with. She sighed and looked up only to find that the trees were missing from view. Was she at the main path already? Looking around, she realized she was in a barren land. The darkness spread across the land like a blanket, making it hard for her to see more than a few feet in front of her.

“Now where am I?” She mused quietly. A howl rose from the darkness and she had never been more grateful for her bow and knife. Her petite, five-foot-two frame offered her little protection, but working on the homestead had given her some muscle. Her heart began pounding hard in her chest as fear swelled inside her. She heart footsteps, a four-legged creature was walking around. No, not just one, there were more. She was surrounded. Drawing her knife, she tensed, listening, trying to see in the thick dark, but failing. In the distance, she saw a light from a campfire and wondered if someone was there that could help her, but she was too far for them to hear her. Trish thought her options over. She was alone in this fight. Somehow, she had to break free and make for the campsite.

There was a growl and she heard one of the footsteps coming towards her. She could barely make out the creature, but felt her blood run cold as she realized how skeletal and demonic it looked. It walked on all fours, it’s snout longer than a wolf’s, it’s tongue twisting out of its large mouth. In the gloom, she saw its eyes were white, it’s fangs large. The creature lunged and she buried her knife into its chest, hoping she got its heart. The creature let out a pained whine, it’s front claws scratching at her and slicing her stomach.

Letting out a cry of pain, she pulled her knife free, and using the opening, she made a run for the campfire, feeling warm blood trickle down her stomach. She ran through the darkness, stumbling over bushes and rocks, but managing to keep her footing. The campfire grew larger as she ran and she heard the beasts behind her, howling and growling.

“HELP!” She screamed, hoping someone heard her. Suddenly, she felt her foot twist painfully over a rock and she crashed down to the ground, her knife clattering away from her hand. Rolling onto her back, she saw the creature lunge at her.

“NOOO!” She screamed, holding her hand up. A tremor ran through her and something blasted outwards, sending all the creatures through the air and away from her. The shockwave had lit up the area for a few seconds, allowing her to grab her knife, scramble to her feet, and keep running. Her ankle throbbed painfully after the first step, making it almost impossible for her to keep going, but adrenaline and her survival mode were making her run from the creatures. As she looked towards the campfire, she saw four white lights running towards her.

“HELP PLEASE!” She screamed, hearing the creatures coming for her again. One of the lights vanished in a streak of blue and she heard one of the creatures’ howl in pain.

“IGNIS! TAKE CARE OF HER!” Came a male voice from where the creatures were.

“NOCT! BE CAREFUL!” Came another male voice, this one was the one coming towards her.

‘ _His accent is British; did I end up with the British army?_ ’ Trish thought. The other two lights, that Trish realized were attached to people, ran past her to help the first.

“Are you hurt?” Came the second voice and Trish looked up to see a man standing over her, his hands out and ready to help her if she needed it.

“One of them got me.” She said, trying to catch her breath. Several cries went up and Trish looked back. In the light from her rescuers, she saw the creatures better. They were bigger than a wolf, their spine very distinct on their back.

“What the hell are they?” She asked, looking at the man helping her whom she assumed was Ignis.

“A creature known as Sabertusk. You are bleeding, do not worry, they can handle this.” Ignis said gently to her. Carefully, he helped her back to the campfire and Trish saw runes on the stone glow blue. What did they mean? As her adrenaline wore down, the pain became more pronounced and she whimpered softly.

“You are more hurt than I first thought. Sit down here.” Her rescuer said gently, leading her to a yellow folding camping chair. Trish took off her bow and sat down, wincing in pain. The man went to the tent nearby and soon returned with a vial filled with red liquid.

“Here, drink this, it will heal your wounds.” He said gently. Trish took the vial and looked at it curiously before opening it and drinking the contents. She coughed at the taste, but was surprised when she felt the wound on her stomach heal and the pain from her ankle fade.

“What is this?” She asked, looking up at the man. In the light of the fire, she saw him more clearly. He wore jeans, a button up shirt, dress boots, a belt, and jacket that were all black. His gloves were fingerless on the thumbs and one was black the other silver. His hair was a lighter color and his bangs were sticking straight up, but was a good look for him, not a funny one. His eye color was hard to tell in the darkness, but also were hidden behind a pair of prescription glasses. His features were sharp, but kind and Trish realized he couldn’t be part of the British army, his outfit was too modern.

“It’s a potion, we use it to help us heal after a battle.” The man explained and Trish nodded, understanding.

“What is your name?” He asked gently.

“Trish. Trish Uesugi.” She answered.

“I am Ignis. Ignis Scientia. I am royal adviser to Noctis who is the prince of Lucis.” Ignis replied and Trish felt her world crumbling away.

“Prince of Lucis?” She asked and Ignis nodded.

“I do not recognize your clothes. What part of Eos are you from?” He asked.

“Eos? That’s where I’m at now?” She asked and felt her heart ache. So, in the end, she was torn from Connor’s side. She shouldn’t have let her guard down. She shouldn’t have let him in. Ignis was confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked, but he didn’t get an answer as the three from before returned.

“Ignis! How is she?” It was the same voice as before and Trish turned to see a man with black hair, a black jacket that was opened and stopped at his elbows, a dark gray shirt, black cropped trousers that stopped an inch above black buckled boots, and a black motorcycle glove on his left hand. There were two other men with him. A bigger man with a black jacket, black jeans, black boots, a black wrist band on his left wrist, no shirt under his open jacket, a necklace, tattoos on his arms, and a scar over his left eye. The other one was a smaller blonde who also wore an outfit of black, except his jeans were white at the bottom where they met his boots. His jacket was cropped at the shoulders and he wore biker gloves and had a chain on his right hip.

“I gave her a potion and she seems to have recovered quite well.” Ignis replied. The first man nodded and turned his gaze to her. Where Ignis’s gaze was kind, this man’s gaze was cold and expressionless.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Trish Uesugi.” Trish answered.

“I’m Noctis. The blonde is Prompto and the big guy is Gladiolus. You already met Ignis.” The two on either side nodded at mention of their names.

“Nice to meet you.” She replied. In a different circumstance she would’ve smiled, but she was still recovering from the shock of everything.

“What were you doing out in the wasteland after dark? Don’t you know about the daemons? They would kill you without proper weapons.” Noctis asked.

“It’s not my fault. I was walking home and I was in Davenport a moment ago. I was safe. All I had to worry about was bears and wolves, but they never came too close to the homestead. One minute I was walking in the forest and the next I was being chased by those things.” Trish replied.

“What about the magic you performed? I’ve never seen anything like that before!” The blonde, Prompto, exclaimed.

“Magic?” She asked, then remembered the blast she had sent towards the Sabertusk. Trish looked at her hand, trying to think of how she had cast it.

“I don’t know, I was so scared and desperate to get away. I don’t know what I did.” Her head was spinning. She had changed worlds again, that much was obvious, but this one seemed much more dangerous than the last one.

“It seems it was summoned subconsciously in an effort of self-preservation.” Ignis stated, adjusting his glasses.

“I don’t know any magic. In the places I’ve been, magic doesn’t exist. The closest I even came to magic was when I arrived in Davenport from my world.” Trish replied.

“Your world?” Gladiolus asked and Trish nodded.

“When I arrived in Davenport, I was walking home from a shift at the local bar. I was walking through the park and got chased by a wolf when someone rescued me.” Trish answered.

“Then why are you armed?” Noctis asked and Trish glanced at the bow that Connor had given her.

“I was there for three months and decided I had enough of people saving me from wild animals so I had someone teach me how to survive. I lived there for three years.” Trish answered.

“Davenport…Davenport…” Prompto mused, his arms crossed, his brow furrowed in thought.

“Why does that sound familiar?” He asked, looking at Noctis.

“It does sound familiar, but it isn’t anywhere that I know of on Eos.” Noctis replied, glancing at his friend. Suddenly, Prompto’s face lit up with clarity as he remembered.

“Oh! Right! That’s the place in the Assassin’s Creed video game! In the third one!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Oh yeah!” Noctis replied. Trish felt a knot forming in her stomach. She knew Connor was an Assassin. She had only found out about it recently. Absently her hand touched her stomach where the scars still were.

“What was the name of the Assassin in that one? He was a Mohawk dude. Ugh, it’s on the tip of my tongue.” Prompto asked. Trish felt the knot growing tighter and tighter.

‘ _Don’t be Connor. Please don’t say it’s Connor!_ ’ Trish silently begged in her mind. Her silent prayer went unanswered.

“I think it was Connor.” Noctis replied, still looking at his friend. Trish closed her eyes and shook her head. This wasn’t happening. The last three years of her life weren’t just a video game. She had felt real pain. She had gone through hell and worked hard. She had made real friends and had felt real love with Connor. Trish couldn’t believe that it had all ben make-believe. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the photos of her and Connor.

“Please tell me this isn’t who you mean.” She said and held her phone up. In the picture, she and Connor were smiling, his head resting on hers. Around their necks was the scarf that she had made him. Trish had taken that picture on Christmas day, one of the rare times he was home.

“Yeah! What part of the game was that?!” Prompto asked. Trish felt her eyes pricking with tears. Prompto looked up at her and saw the heartbroken expression on her face.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked and Trish shook her head, taking the phone back. She had lost him. She had been right. Of course she had been right.

“I need a minute.” She whispered, her voice breaking. She stood and went to the edge of the stone circle, looking up at the night sky. Tears fell down her cheeks. None of it had been real. She knew that she would get torn away from Connor, but what she didn’t realize was that the universe would play so cruel a joke as to tell her it was all make believe. Was Juno even the one who called her there? Or had Juno sent her here as punishment for something?

A hand gently touched her shoulder making her jump and look. Ignis gave her a reassuring smile and quickly she wiped her tears away.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently.

“How would you feel if you found out the last three years of your life were make-believe?” She asked and looked at the sky again. The stars were faintly twinkling and she felt comforted by the fact that they were still in existence.

“You came from an alternate dimension where the video game was real?” He asked and Trish nodded.

“I guess so. Juno had told me I was there to give Connor some power. That power would help protect the world I knew. I had no magic there so I had no idea what power she meant for me to give him and now…now I’m here and I still have no idea what to do. All I can think of is that it’s some cosmic joke to mess with me. Throw me in a time period I have no idea about, my boyfriend from my world left me, then just when I open my heart again and fall in love again, I get sent here and torn away from him and I don’t know why.” She answered and closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Trish hated crying in front of people.

“Gentiana!” Noctis sounded from behind them. Trish turned and saw a woman with long black hair, a black lace choker, a black and gold dress with the front cut out, black open-toed boots that went up to her thighs, and a white scarf with golden embroidery wrapped around her arms. The woman smiled at Trish and Trish got the sense she wasn’t human.

“Hello, Trish, we finally meet.” The woman said and Trish became confused.

“Who are you?” Trish asked.

“This is Gentiana, messenger of the Gods.” Ignis said to Trish. Trish glanced at Ignis then back at the woman.

“The Gods were the ones who brought you here. A terrible error had been made.” Gentiana spoke gently. Trish felt hope fill her at Gentiana’s words. Had they brought her here by mistake? Her hopes were short lived however.

“Three years ago, the Gods tried to bring you to this world. You were to come and learn how to protect the Prince and the Oracle. Unfortunately, in the process, their power was intercepted by Juno and you were taken to the wrong dimension. The power that you wield now was taken just before you reached that world unbeknownst to Juno.” Gentiana explained. Trish felt her world crumbling away. So, it had all been one huge mistake?

“Why did the Gods or whoever wait so long to fix it?” Trish asked. Anger rose inside her, but she managed to keep it in check. If she did hold a power, she wasn’t sure what would set it off and the last thing she wanted was to kill the messenger of the Gods.

“Juno blocked their every attempt to retrieve you. Finally, they were able to retrieve you when Juno’s power weakened. She will not have the power to bring you back since all trace of you from that world has been erased.” Gentiana replied. Trish’s blood ran cold.

“What do you mean ‘erased’?” Trish asked.

“We could not have Connor going to Juno and giving her the power to bring you back to that world, so we erased his memory of you. All your belongings are removed from the world so they do not spark a memory.” Gentiana answered. Why had she asked? Trish looked down, trembling.

“What power could Connor have given her? The Pieces of Eden only control people they can’t give Juno power. Juno is only a spirit anyway.” Trish said finally, looking up at the messenger.

“The Pieces of Eden in control of one who came before are very powerful. They not only control humans, but they give the ones who came before more power. We believe Juno was in contact with a Piece of Eden when she took you, but is no longer in control of it. And now that you are here in Eos, even if she comes into contact with another Piece of Eden, you will not be taken back.” Gentiana explained. Trish nodded, her head down, eyes closed tightly. That was it then. There was no way she would ever see Connor again. All that time spent there had been a lie and now that she was torn from him, Connor would never know the difference.

“So, I’m here to help Prince Noctis?” She asked, looking up at Gentiana who nodded.

“You saw the power earlier. You are to learn how to control it and use it to aid the Prince.” Trish nodded, wondering how she was to control it.

“Do not worry any longer, Trish, you are in the company of those who will help you.” Gentiana said and vanished.

“Wow, that’s some heavy stuff.” Prompto said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah. You alright, Trish?” Gladiolus asked.

“Ask me again in a few days.” She said quietly, rubbing her face with her hands and sighing.

“Picking up the pieces again. They do this with no regard to the person they are doing this to. I’m not just a toy the Gods can fight over, I’m a human being who is trying to have a life.” Trish grumbled.

“We will help, just like she said. I don’t know why she wants you here or what the Gods have planned, but we will help in any way we can.” Noctis said and Trish looked at him. His face was expressionless still, but he was sincere and Trish nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry at all? Or tired?” Ignis asked.

“If you’re hungry, Ignis is a great cook. You should really try one of his dishes, they are amazing.” Prompto said excitedly. Trish glanced at Ignis who adjusted his glasses.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I do enjoy cooking.” Ignis replied. Trish smiled, but shook her head.

“Thanks, I am mostly just overwhelmed right now. I just want to rest a bit.” She answered. Ignis saw her smile and hoped she would recover quickly and hoped they could help her recover.

“I have an extra sleeping bag in the car. I’ll go get it.” Gladiolus said and turned his mini flashlight on. He took off into the dark before Trish could thank him or even protest about him going out.

“Do not worry. Gladiolus is the bodyguard for the Prince, he will be fine.” Ignis said, seeing Trish’s concerned look. Trish nodded and jumped when her phone rang in her pocket.

“Stars in heaven.” She muttered as she dug it out and saw it was her friend, Hitoshi.

“Hello?” She answered, holding the phone to her ear.

“Trish? Why is your stuff in my living room?” Hitoshi asked. Trish sighed and rubbed her cheek. So that’s what the Gods had done with her stuff.

“Can you track my phone and bring it to me along with some of my normal clothes? I promise I will explain everything when you get here.” Trish asked.

“Why do I need to track your phone? Aren’t you in Davenport?” Hitoshi asked. She could hear him shuffling as he gathered some stuff for her. Gladiolus soon returned and set the extra bag down on a folding chair for her.

“No, I’m not. I…uh…switched worlds again.” Trish answered. There was silence on the other end of the line and Trish wondered if she had somehow been disconnected.

“Hitoshi?” She asked.

“How in the hell did that happen?” Hitoshi asked.

“The Gods deemed it so.” Trish answered with a hint of scorn. The shuffling on the other side resumed, but was moving faster.

“How many clothes do you need?” Hitoshi asked.

“Uh…I’m not quite sure. Just bring me four shirts, four jeans, a hoodie, and 4 pairs of everything else.” She replied.

“Gotcha. Okay. I will pack these up and track you down.” Hitoshi said.

“Thanks, Hitoshi.” Trish said gratefully. Hitoshi was silent a moment and Trish wondered if he had hung up.

“Are you alright? Is Connor with you?” Hitoshi asked. Trish felt her heart sink at the question.

“I’m not physically hurt. No, Connor isn’t with me.” Trish replied and she heard her friend curse under his breath.

“I will be there soon. Hang in there, okay?” Hitoshi encouraged. Trish felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

“Thanks, Hitoshi.” She said again. When they hung up, she looked up at Ignis.

“Uh…we are going to have company in just a bit.” Ignis tilted his head curiously.

“What do you mean?” He asked, but soon had his answer as suddenly Hitoshi appeared before them. He was about 5 feet 5 inches tall with shoulder-length blue and black hair, green eyes, dark blue shirt, black pants, and black and white canvas shoes. Trish smiled at her friend.

“Hey, Hitoshi.” Trish greeted and Ignis turned to face the newcomer. Hitoshi set down the bags and hugged Trish tightly.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked and Trish nodded. They parted and Trish introduced Hitoshi to everyone before sitting down with him and explaining everything that happened. Hitoshi listened and shook his head, sadly, when she finished.

“Jeez. You can’t catch a break, can you?” He asked. Trish gave a dry laugh and shook her head.

“No, I don’t think I can.” She replied. Hitoshi knew his friend was hurting and didn’t know how he could help.

“Do you want me to go and see if I can get him?” Hitoshi asked, but Trish shook her head, the small smile she had fading.

“No. The Gods have made him forget all about me. No one from there remembers me and any trace of myself was sent to your place. The only things I have to remember him by are the pictures on my phone, the weapons he gave me, and the necklace he made for me. Plus, I’m sure that if he touched your device it would send him flying.” Trish replied.

“Send him flying?” Ignis asked and Trish glanced from him to Hitoshi.

“Hitoshi’s device doesn’t seem to like it when someone else touches it. Mostly if that someone is me.” Trish answered.

“What if that isn’t the case anymore? What if that was just Juno doing something?” Hitoshi asked and Trish looked from him to the device. The device Hitoshi had created looked almost like an old cellphone with a long antenna. It had red numbers and letters, the top being the dimension she was familiar with, where Hitoshi was from, and the bottom the dimension she was in.

“I’m a little nervous to find out.” She answered truthfully.

“Can’t hurt to try.” Hitoshi egged.

“Yeah it can, you’re not the one who gets sent ten feet away.” Trish replied. Hitoshi couldn’t help but laugh and he nodded.

“Fair point.” He replied and sighed.

“I should head back. If you need anything you call me, okay?” Hitoshi said standing up. Trish nodded and hugged him again.

“Thanks again, Hitoshi, for everything.” She said and let him go. Hitoshi smiled and nodded.

“Anytime, Tishie, take care of yourself.” He said. He touched some numbers on the device and was gone.

“Incredible. Who knew that inter-dimensional travel was possible?” Ignis mused and Trish nodded.

“He figured it out when I initially fell into Connor’s world. He brought me stuff I needed and in turn I gave him a bunch of revolutionary war stuff to sell.” Trish replied.

“Amazing.” He replied sincerely and Trish smiled. Her heart was still heavy at the loss of Connor. At the loss of everything once again. But she knew with time she would recover.

“I’m going to change and go to sleep. I’m still overwhelmed with everything and just need a chance to recover.” Trish said and the others nodded.

“Of course.” Ignis said.

“Go ahead and use the tent, there is plenty of room in there and we aren’t going to sleep just yet.” Prompto said with a smile. Trish echoed the smile and nodded. She grabbed the bag with her clothes and went into the tent.

Later that night, Trish was sleeping, but not dreaming good dreams. In her dreams she was with Connor, but he was torn from her side by a Sabertusk. When she reached for him, it was too late and he was already gone. Trish called his name, but then the world went black. She saw visions of what looked like an older Noctis and a voice could be heard from far away, but she couldn’t make out what it was saying. When the dream ended, there was a flash of light and she heard a scream.

Trish jerked awake, sitting up and panting. The sight of the dark tent filled her vision and she slowly calmed. The soft snores of her new companions hit her ears and she was glad she hadn’t woken them up. Quietly and carefully she got out of the sleeping bag and left the tent. The fire was died down to a small blue flame. It gave off heat, but she sensed it wouldn’t set anything on fire. The low light gave her the perfect view of the stars. She sat down in one of the folding chairs, gazing up at them.

Sleeping had helped everything become less raw, but she still missed Connor. She hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to him. All because of Juno. Because Juno had wanted to be set free. Trish sighed, feeling anger bubble up inside her at the thought of being used by Juno. There was a rustling behind her, making her jump and look to see Ignis emerging from the tent.

“Oh, hi.” She said, relaxing. Ignis smiled and sat down beside her.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Good morning. I didn’t wake you up did I?” She asked concerned. Ignis shook his head.

“No, I always wake early to start breakfast. What woke you? Hopefully not Gladio’s snoring.” Ignis said and Trish couldn’t help but laugh. Ignis smiled, glad to see her laugh.

“No, not his snoring.” She answered. She looked up at the sky that was beginning to brighten, wondering if she should tell him about her nightmare. She was sure she saw an older Noctis, but she wasn’t sure what it meant.

“I won’t pry. Just know I’m willing to listen if you need it. I cannot begin to understand what you are going through, but I can try.” Ignis said kindly. Trish smiled at him and looked at the blue flame.

“I just feel bad for burdening you all more.” Trish said and Ignis shook his head.

“You are not a burden. You are a young woman in need of assistance and we shall assist you in whatever way you need it.” Ignis replied and Trish smiled.

“I do appreciate it. I just had bad dreams is all.” She answered and Ignis nodded.

“Understandable if you are not familiar with the creatures here and given what you’ve gone through. Why don’t you help me make breakfast and we can talk about them if you wish?” He asked and she nodded. They both stood and Ignis gave her some vegetables to begin cutting. As Trish was cutting, Ignis was getting the meat ready.

“So, these nightmares, what were they about?” He asked. Trish thought back to them as she was cutting the vegetables.

“Connor and I were walking through the homestead when we were attacked by the things that attacked me. Connor vanished as did the creatures and there wasn’t anything I could do to help him.” Trish answered. Ignis nodded, stirring the pot.

“I believe it is pretty obvious where the dream came from. As soon as everything settles down, I’m sure they will cease.” Ignis stated and Trish nodded. She finished the celery and reached for the mushrooms.

“Ah! Don’t do the mushrooms or carrots. Noct hates mushrooms and carrots.” Ignis asked and Trish nodded.

“I take it, he’s a picky eater?” She asked and Ignis sighed, nodding.

“A very picky eater. I try very hard to get him to eat vegetables, but he refuses. It’s made many of my dishes fall short of their potential. I’ve come up with some recipe’s though that don’t include them and still give him the proper nutrition he needs.” Ignis replied. Trish nodded, understanding.

“Some of the children on the homestead were picky eaters as well. Although my tactics for getting them over that may not work on Noctis.” She answered and Ignis chuckled.

“How so?” He asked.

“I don’t think Noctis will believe that if he eats his vegetables he will grow up big and strong like Connor.” Trish answered. Just the mention of his name was enough to make her chest ache. She concentrated on cutting up more vegetables and Ignis saw her smile fade.

“You and he were quite close, weren’t you?” Ignis asked gently. Trish nodded.

“He saved my life countless times. And when I left…when I left we were in love. We had just admitted our feelings for one another and we were taking it very slow. We really connected and he was always very kind to me. When he would leave on missions, the homestead seemed quieter.” Trish answered and sighed, finishing cutting the vegetable.

“I guess I should stop dwelling on it. It’s only making me sadder.” She said softly. Ignis looked at her, seeing the dispirited expression on her face.

“You dwell on it for as long as you need to. You cannot force those feelings away. It won’t do you good to bottle them up either. Feel your pain and let yourself heal. I know you don’t want to be a burden, but for now, let us bear your weight until you find your footing. I can see how strong you can be just from what you’ve told me and I cannot wait to truly meet the woman you truly are when grief isn’t weighing you down.” Ignis said to her, adding the vegetables to the stew.

“You cut those perfectly. Now, we just let that simmer then we can continue onto part two of the recipe.” He said with a smile. Trish found herself echoing the smile. She felt as though through his words, she found footing. She found the strength she needed to pick up the pieces again. Ignis turned to gather the other recipes and Trish turned with him.

“Ignis?” She called, causing him to stop and look over at her.

“I promise, you won’t have to wait long.” Ignis smiled at her words.

“I look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, they packed up the camp and piled into the car. Trish felt overwhelmed at being back with modern technology, but she hid it well. She sat in the back between Gladiolus and Noctis, feeling like she wasn’t giving either of them enough space.

“We have to make a delivery for someone in Hammerhead, but after that we will head to Galdin Quay.” Noctis explained and Trish nodded.

“Where was the delivery going, Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“Longwythe’s motel. Which is where we will stay before making our way to Galdin.” Ignis answered.

“Finally, a decent hotel room.” Noctis sighed.

“What? Don’t like camping?” Gladiolus asked. The prince gave him a side glance over Trish’s head.

“I don’t mind camping, but you can’t take a nice hot bath in the wilderness.” Noctis answered. Gladiolus nodded, unable to argue with that.

“I prefer showers, but I get what you mean.” The bodyguard said, sitting back. At the mention of showers, Trish looked up at them.

“There’s running water here?” She asked, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

“There wasn’t where you were?” Gladiolus asked.

“There were hot springs nearby that Connor showed me. There wasn’t any running water or electricity yet.” She answered. Prompto remembered her phone ringing after she arrived and a question popped into his mind.

“How did you keep your phone charged then?” The blonde asked, turning around in his seat to look at her. Trish pulled out her solar charger from her bag and showed it to him.

“All I had to do was leave it in the sun and then plug it into my phone to charge.” She answered.

“Woah! That’s awesome! Hey, Iggy, can we buy one of these? My phone is always going dead!” Prompto asked. Ignis gave him a sideways glance before turning back to the road.

“We cannot afford it. While those hunts we did for Cindy helped, our financial situation is still very grim.” The strategist answered making Prompto groan. Trish smiled and looked at Prompto.

“If you want, I can see if Hitoshi can order some. They aren’t that expensive. I think I only paid five dollars for mine.” She said. The blonde tilted his head curiously.

“What’s a dollar?” He asked.

“The currency of where I’m from. Here it’s gil but at home it’s dollars.” She answered and he nodded in understanding. After a while, Prompto sat back down, snapping pictures as they drove. Trish’s mind was elsewhere though. Connor hadn’t been far from her mind all day and a question had formed in her mind, one she was dying to ask, but feared the answer. As she thought, she fidgeted with the necklace Connor had made for her.

“What is on your mind, Trish?” Ignis asked from up front. Trish looked up at the man driving and remembered about the rear-view mirror.

“Oh, I actually have a question.” She replied.

“Ask away.”

“It’s…It’s for Noctis and Prompto.” The prince on her left and the blonde in front both turned to look at her.

“Sure. What’s up?” Prompto asked. She began fidgeting, something she did when she was nervous.

“You said…You said Connor’s story was a video game, right?” She asked. Both men glanced at each other. They had a feeling they knew what question was coming, but decided not to push her.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied. Trish swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She had to know.

“Does…does his story end well?” She asked. Prompto and Noctis exchanged glances again, both trying to think of how to tell her.

“He kills Charles Lee and his father, but during the course of the journey, he loses his friend and finds out Washington is the one who attacked his village and killed his mother.” Noctis replied. Trish’s eyes widened.

“Kanen'tó:kon? How?” She asked, looking between them. While she had only met the man twice, it was still a hard blow, especially since she knew Connor and he were best friends.

“Connor had no choice. Charles Lee lied to his people and turned Kanen'tó:kon against him.” Prompto answered. Trish closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands. It was worse than she thought. After absorbing it, she had one more question.

“I believe I know the answer to this one, given my country’s history, but when Connor killed Charles Lee, was his people and his lands safe?” She asked. Prompto looked crestfallen.

“You do not want easy answers, do you?” He asked.

“The government bought up the land from under them forcing them to move off of it, but he protected the Grand Temple. But he was left disillusioned by Juno.” Noctis replied. Trish sighed and nodded. Just as she thought.

“But he does get a happy ending. Just not in the game.” Prompto said making her look up at him.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“There is a comic series out too. It shows him many years later with his daughter.” Prompto answered. If Ignis had known that was what Prompto was going to say, he would’ve stopped him. Ignis knew that Trish and Connor had been in a relationship, but none of the others knew.

“His daughter?” She asked. Ignis looked in the mirror at her, saw the expression of surprise and a small bit of sadness.

“Yeah, apparently he met someone from a nearby tribe. They got married and had three kids.” Noctis answered.

“But the comic focused on one, Io:nióte. It means-“ Prompto was cut off.

“Rainbow.” Trish answered quietly.

“Oh yeah, you were living with Connor, I bet he taught you his language huh?” Prompto asked.

“No, I knew it before I met him.” Trish answered, looking down at her lap. So, Connor was able to find happiness. It gave her some measure of closure, but it was painful. If she had stayed, would that have been her daughter? All of the possibilities of their future were laid out before her like a torturous slideshow. She would’ve been there to comfort Connor after the passing of his friend. She would’ve been the one to help him pick up the pieces after Juno disillusioned him.

“Hey, you okay?” Prompto asked. Trish closed her eyes forcing her heartache down. When she was alone, she would let her grief out, but not here. Not in front of them.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Ignis glanced at her through the rear-view mirror and knew she was lying, but he said nothing. They pulled up to the Longwythe rest area and parked. Once out of the car, Trish stretched and sighed.

“Sorry it’s so cramped, we’ll make Prompto ride in back next time.” Noctis said shooting a teasing glance at the blonde. Trish giggled at the look of indignation on Prompto’s face before he turned to her.

“It’s no trouble, I know I was kind of a last-minute addition to the trip. I will survive.” She said reassuring them. Ignis was at the motel’s office window speaking to the clerk. Trish looked around at the quaint little town. A woman was selling items from the back of her truck parked in front of a diner.

“Hey! Let’s go eat at the Crow’s Nest!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Yeah, let’s do it. Trish, Gladio, you coming?” Noctis asked as he and Prompto headed over to the diner.

“You bet.” Gladiolus answered, following them.

“I’ll be right there.” Trish called and went to Ignis who was nodding to the clerk and turning towards the car.

“Hey, apparently we’re going to the diner.” She said and Ignis nodded.

“I will be there as soon as the delivery is taken from the trunk.” He replied with a kind smile. Trish found herself echoing the smile and nodded before turning to head to the diner.

“Trish, a moment?” He asked, making her stop and turn towards him.

“Sure, what is it?” Ignis’s smile was gone, replaced with a frown of concern making her wonder if she had done something to offend him.

“About what Prompto told you, about Connor…” He trailed off and she nodded, looking down, her own smile gone.

“Yeah, I kind of asked for it so.”

“Prompto didn’t know you were in a relationship with him so please don’t hold it against him.” Ignis finished and Trish gave him a sad smile.

“There’s nothing to forgive. It’s okay. I’m glad he got a happy ending at least. I just wish it would’ve been with me, but I’m destined for other things. I will be okay.” She said. Her smile pained him, but he had to take her word for it. He knew she would be alright, but he wished he could take the pain away from her. He took her hands in his own and gave them a squeeze.

“If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.” It was all he could offer her. It was something she had to work out on her own. Trish appreciated how much he worried and her sad smile turned genuine.

“Thanks, Ignis.” She replied, squeezing his hands back before turning to go to the diner. Once she went in, she saw Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis were in a booth, watching as she entered.

“What?” She asked, feeling out of place.

“What were you and Iggy talking about?” Prompto asked. Trish glanced at Ignis who was supervising the removal of the delivery.

“He…He was just being kind that’s all.” She replied, taking a seat beside the blonde.

“Come on, it seemed pretty heavy.” Noctis chided making her blush. Trish didn’t want Prompto to feel guilty about telling her what happened to Connor.

“He’s just worried about how I’m adjusting to this world, that’s all.” She answered, picking up a menu and looking over what she wanted to eat.

“How ARE you adjusting to this world?” Gladiolus asked, making her look up.

“Slowly, but getting there. It’s a bit hard to pick up the pieces again, but I’m getting there.” She answered as Ignis came in. He pulled up a chair and sat down, crossing his long legs as he reached for a menu.

“So, Iggy, you are comforting Trish huh?” Prompto teased. The strategist looked from his menu towards the blonde before turning his eyes to Trish who was blushing.

“They saw us talking.” She said, trying to hide her blush.

“Of course I was. None of you were stepping up like gentlemen.” Ignis replied, looking back at the menu. Trish couldn’t help but smile and went back to her menu. The waitress soon came by and took their order before returning with their drinks.

“We will need to complete a couple hunts to get us to Galdin.” Ignis said after a time, making them all look up.

“We’re that strapped for cash, huh?” Prompto asked and Ignis nodded.

“Before we do, though, Trish, I want to know what you know of fighting. When you came to us, you carried a bow and arrow as well as a dagger, correct?” Ignis asked. Trish nodded, sipping her drink.

“I know how to shoot a bow and arrow, I carry the dagger, but I’m not trained to use it in combat. The only thing I really know is hand-to-hand.” She answered. Ignis nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

“I would like to see. Gladio would be the best at sparring with you. I will teach you how to control your magic abilities and how to use the dagger in combat. We will also see your proficiency at shooting a gun.” Trish felt her blood run cold and she looked at him.

“A gun?” She asked and Ignis nodded.

“Many of the monsters we fight are too quick for a bow and arrow to be of use. If you seem more proficient at long range weapons you will need to use a gun.” As much as she didn’t like the idea, she had no choice. The last thing she wanted to be was a burden on them.

“Okay. My aim is good with a bow and arrow, but I’ve never in my life used a gun.” She answered and Ignis nodded.

“Don’t worry, I can show you how. It’s a bit scary at first, but you’ll get used to it.” Prompto piped up cheerfully.

“You are too small to use a broadsword, but maybe a normal sword like Noct’s would be fine for you.” Gladiolus added and Ignis nodded.

“I was reserving that judgement until we got a better view of her strength, but I am inclined to agree.” Ignis agreed.

“We aren’t making that judgement on your strength, but more your height. A broadsword is gonna be too big for you to properly wield it.” Gladiolus explained.

“No, please, you guys are the experts here, I am completely out of my element. Whatever you think is best I will go along with.” She said making the body guard smirk.

“Glad to hear it.” Ignis stated as their food arrived. After lunch, the five went out to the flat land behind the diner. Trish pulled from her pocket a hair tie that she used to pull her long hair out of her face. The last thing she needed was for it to get in the way.

“Let’s start with the hand-to-hand combat, I want to see what you know.” Ignis stated, looking to Gladiolus. The man was larger than Connor, if that was possible, but she remembered Connor telling her that not to let her opponent’s size daunt her.

“Ready?” Gladiolus asked and she nodded, taking up her stance.

“Come at me.” She replied. Gladiolus rushed her, but she was quicker. Her right arm went around his shoulders, her right foot stepping behind his legs and sweeping them out from under him. The next thing Gladiolus knew, he was on his back, his legs over his head. Trish turned and blushed, seeing him in the position as Prompto and Noctis roared with laughter.

“I’m so sorry! I put too much force into that! Are you alright?!” Trish asked, kneeling beside him. Gladiolus groaned and rolled over until he was on his knees.

“I’m fine. I can’t believe you took me down.” Gladiolus replied, making her blush more.

“Connor always wanted a sparring partner and I wanted to oblige him so he taught me hand-to-hand combat. With Achilles getting older, it got harder and harder for Connor to train with him so he taught me.” Trish answered and Gladiolus nodded.

“How big was Connor?” Gladiolus asked. Trish thought about it, doing a mental comparison in her mind.

“He was slightly smaller than you.” She answered and Gladiolus nodded.

“No wonder you brought me down so easily.” He said with a grin that made her blush. After sparring a bit, Ignis was satisfied with her knowledge of hand-to-had combat and he looked to Prompto.

“Prompto, your gun please.” Ignis asked. There was a flash of blue white light and when it faded, Prompto’s gun was in his hand. Trish’s eyes widened in shock.

“How did you do that? That’s incredible!” She exclaimed making the blonde laugh.

“We all can do it. That’s how we keep our weapons at the ready. We’ll show you how to do it with your weapons when we get you some.” Prompto replied with a grin. Trish remembered all the weapons Connor used to carry with him and wondered how unburdened he would feel if he had that ability. They spent the next hour teaching her how to fire the gun before Ignis began teaching her magic.

“I don’t want you practicing on your own. Not right away. I do not know what power you have been given by the Gods, but I don’t want it going out of control without me to stop it, understood?” He asked and Trish nodded.

“Got it.” She answered. Ignis conjured his daggers and handed her one.

“Now watch.” He ordered. Trish watched as the dagger in his hand became wreathed in flames.

“You have three basic elements. You have fire.” He said, motioning to the dagger.

“Lighting.” He continued. The flames vanished and crackles filled the air as electricity arced over the blade.

“And ice.” He finished. The electricity faded and Trish watched as frost covered the blade.

“Incredible.” She breathed. Ignis smirked, but it quickly faded.

“To get the element into the dagger, you must envision the blade becoming wreathed in the flames you carry. Let me explain.” He said quickly, seeing her confused look.

“Each of these elements can be awakened, but they need a bit of a nudge. Give me your hand.” Ignis held his hand out for her free one. She took his hand and Ignis looked from their hands to her eyes.

“Trust me, darling, you are completely safe.” He said. Trish didn’t have time to question him as flames wrapped around their hands, making her jump and gasp. Every instinct in her mind told her to pull away, but Ignis’s gentle touch helped ease her worry. The flames licked up to her elbow, but they didn’t burn.

“Now close your eyes and feel my flames. Feel how I’m stoking them.” He said and Trish nodded. Her eyes closed and clear-as-day she saw his power flowing through him, wrapping around their arms. But how was it there? How was he coaxing it out? Then she saw how. She saw that the magic wasn’t being stoked so much as born from his deep desire to protect Noctis. Thinking back to how she sent the Sabertusk flying, she tried to remember what had driven her to conjuring that magic.

“You’re frowning.” Ignis commented, making her open her eyes to look at him.

“Your magic…it’s more born from your desire to keep Noctis safe. I’m trying to think of how I conjured mine.” She answered.

“Everyone’s is different. What is your deepest desire?” Ignis asked. Trish had to think about it. No one had ever asked her what she wanted and truth-be-told she had never given it any thought.

“That shouldn’t be a hard question, darling.” Ignis mused gently, making her blush.

“I’ve gone the last few years worrying about everyone around me and not giving a thought to myself. The last time I wanted something, it was taken from me so this is a hard question.” She answered. Ignis was impressed.

“Apologies, darling, I didn’t mean to rush you.” He said and she smiled.

“It’s alright.” She said and kept trying to think. The last thing in the world she wanted to be was to be a burden. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be independent. Closing her eyes, she tried to stoke the flame, unaware of Ignis letting her hand go and pulling away. She felt it flare to life as she concentrated. Flames formed around her hands and the dagger.

“Now focus it on the dagger. Mold it into an extension of the dagger.” Ignis instructed, seeing the flame start to burn the edge of her sleeve. Trish nodded and looked at the dagger, focusing the flames to surround it. The flames left her hands, stopping burning her sleeve and moving to the dagger.

“Ignis, how do I put them out?” She asked, surprised at how breathless she sounded. Why was she so tired?

“Shut the door. Close it firmly and the flames will stop.” Ignis answered. Trish envisioned a door closing on her power and the flames went out. Ignis caught her just before she fell, his daggers vanishing in a flash of blue and white light. Why was she so weak suddenly? She felt as though she had run a marathon.

“Noct, an elixir please?” Ignis called. Trish tried to summon her strength to stand, but it felt as though all her limbs were jelly.

“What’s happening to me?” She panted.

“This is my fault, I should’ve warned you about expending too much magical energy. I should’ve remembered you weren’t proficient in magic.” Ignis explained. Noctis came running over with a vial that Ignis helped Trish drink. The moment she swallowed, she felt some of her energy return, making her gasp. Slowly, she stood on her own, feeling slightly light headed, but better.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, his hands holding her arms gently, ready to catch her if she fell again. Trish nodded and instantly regretted it.

“Light headed and dizzy, but better.” She answered.

“Perhaps we should end it there today. You did very well, though.” He said, gently, still not letting her go. What he didn’t tell her was he had seen what fueled her magic, seen her strong desire to not be a burden on them. If it was the last thing he would do, he would ensure she never felt like a burden on them.

Once she was steady on her feet again, they all started to head towards the motel. Trish wondered about the hunts Ignis had wanted to complete so they could get some gil. She hoped that her weakness hadn’t changed his mind about the hunt. If she needed to stay behind she would, but his silence was bothering her.

“What about the hunts?” She asked him finally, making his head snap towards her.

“Oh yes, we will take care of them tomorrow before heading out.” Ignis answered with a smile. Trish nodded and echoed his smile, hoping she hadn’t cost them time.

“I didn’t mean to expend so much energy.” She said, biting her lower lip and looking away.

“You are a beginner. I’m actually very surprised you are still conscious for the amount of energy you expended.” Ignis answered, making her look up at him.

“Remember the first time you used magic, Noct? You slept for like a week.” Prompto teased and Noctis sighed. A man stood in front of the motel, looking around, when he spotted Ignis, he waved and went over to him. Trish recognized him as one of the men who took the delivery from the trunk of the Regalia.

“Hold on a sec, sir. I found an envelope addressed to Meldacio inside the package.” The man said, handing Ignis the envelope. Gladiolus came up beside Ignis, looking from the envelope to the messenger.

“Meldacio? The Hunter HQ?” He asked, incredulous. The messenger nodded, crossing his arms.

“Yessir. The Head Hunter oughta be around here somewhere. Mind makin’ one more delivery?” The messenger asked.

“Whaddaya say, Noct? Might as well while we’re in the neighborhood.” Prompto prodded, smiling and putting his hands behind his head.

“Sure, why not?” Noctis agreed, nodding. Ignis looked over at Trish.

“How do you feel? Care to join us in the search?” Ignis asked. Walking had helped clear her head and she felt considerably better.

“Sure. I don’t know how much help I’ll be since I’m not sure who we are looking for.” She answered. Ignis gave her a small smirk.

“We can search together. I would like to keep an eye on you anyway.” Ignis’s words made her smile. He was worried about her. Not that she blamed him, she kind of did fall into his arms.

“Okay.” That was all she could say as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, making Ignis’s smile widen.

“Something the matter?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No, nothing at all. Where should we start looking?” She asked.

“Luckily, it isn’t a large town, so we shouldn’t have to look too hard.” Ignis replied and they all set off.

“What do the hunters hunt?” She asked as they walked.

“Remember those monsters that attacked you when you got here?” Gladiolus asked. How could she forget? Her hand absently touched where one of them had sliced her.

“Oh yeah, I remember.” She answered.

“They hunt monsters like those. They also hunt daemons.” He replied.

“Daemons?” She asked and they all nodded.

“I’m sure we will see one soon enough, but they are creatures that only come out at night. They are very dangerous.” Gladiolus replied. Trish nodded, swallowing down her fear. If they did encounter such a creature, would she be able to fight it? Could she be of help to them when that time came? They soon found someone that the boys recognized and who recognized the boys.

“Well, look who it is. I really owe you boys one.” Said the man. He wore black gloves, a brown vest, a black T-shirt, black pants, a black belt, black boots, and dog tags. He had a buzzcut and tattoos across his chest and his arms. Ignis handed over the envelope to him.

“Make that two.” Noctis replied with a smirk. Dave let out a dry chuckle as he took the envelope.

“Can’t seem to catch a break.” Dave said, pulling out the contents of the envelope. As he read the letter, his smile faded and he sighed, shaking his head.

“Looks like they found another one.” He whispered. Prompto stepped forward.

“Wait, uh-found another what?” He asked.

“Tag. Us hunters keep ‘em on our person at all times as identification.” Dave answered. Trish already knew the weight of this before Prompto even asked.

“What-in case you forget who you are?” The blonde asked.

“More like so no one else forgets who they were.” Gladiolus corrected. Dave nodded and looked down.

“Hunters lead a life of danger, and sometimes these tags are the only things that make it back in one piece. It’s our job to deliver ‘em to the families of the fallen. As it were, I came out here to do just that. If y’all happen to find any tags lyin’ around out there, could ya do me a favor and send ‘em my way?” Dave asked. Trish nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis replied.

“Word is, somebody spotted a tag ‘round these parts. Try askin’ the local tipster; he’ll point ya in the right direction.

“Those tags are heavy stuff.” Gladiolus said once the five were away from Dave.

“They certainly carry emotional weight. We’d best find and return them.” Ignis replied.

“And give the families peace of mind.” Prompto added.

“Let’s start by following up on that hot tip.” Noctis said, heading towards the diner. Trish followed him and he glanced at her.

“Do you have anything like this in your world?” Noctis asked as the others followed behind them.

“Yes, the soldiers of the military wear them for the same purpose. They don’t hunt monsters, but they do fight in wars and protect the people of our country. In some of the past wars, their bodies wouldn’t be found for quite a while and the tags were all that was left to identify them.” She answered.

“So, they are pretty heavy things in your world too.” Noctis stated and Trish nodded. They waited outside as Ignis went inside to talk to the tipster with the map in his hand. Soon, he came back out and showed them where on the map the tag was last seen.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t fight yet, I would only be in the way.” She asked and Ignis thought about it. He soon sighed and looked towards the motel.

“Let’s reserve our rooms. Trish, will you be alright staying here? I don’t like leaving you behind, but I also don’t like throwing you into battle unprepared.” He answered finally, looking towards her.

“Sure, I’ll be fine.” She answered with a smile. Her energy had returned and she was feeling a lot better after her first try with magic, but she didn’t want to be a burden on them. Ignis checked them into the hotel and they all got settled into their rooms. After checking with Trish one last time, Ignis and the others set out to find the tag.

For the first time in three years, she took a hot shower, staying under the spray was like pure heaven. While she loved Connor, and would’ve done anything to be back with him, this luxury was something she had missed deeply. She was in there so long the boys returned but assumed she was asleep when she didn’t answer the door.

Once she finally left the shower, she dried off and dressed in some pajamas. For a time, she sat down on the bed, thinking of Connor and thinking of what Prompto had told her. If she had stayed, would she have been the one to give Connor a daughter? Would she have helped him pick up the pieces after killing Charles Lee? Slowly, she took off the necklace he had given her, looking at it and missing Connor even more. Digging out her phone, she called Hitoshi.

“Hey, Tishie, what’s up?” Came the familiar voice of her friend.

“Hey, can you bring me my guitar? I want to play it.”

“For the guys?”

“No, for me. There’s some stuff I need to work out and I can’t really go jogging.” She answered. Hitoshi paused on the other end, confused.

“What’s going on?” He asked gently, making her smile.

“Missing Connor.” She answered.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet. Let me play through it and I will see how I feel.” Sometimes she could just play the guitar and her problems would melt away. Other times she would just go for a run and she would work it out in her mind. Since the run was out of the question for now, she would just play.

“I’ll be there in just a minute.” Hitoshi said and hung up. True to his word, he appeared a moment later with the guitar in hand.

“Hey. Can you stay a while?” She asked, taking the guitar and hugging her friend. Hitoshi returned the hug, smiling.

“I’ve got all the time in the world for you, girlie.” He replied. Trish smiled and sat down on the bed. Hitoshi took a seat by the window, unaware it was open and the boys’ window was open right next to them. Trish tuned her guitar, feeling a sense of normalcy fall over her. She played a few notes, thinking of Connor as her fingers plucked the strings.

“Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry. Counting the days that pass me by. I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. It feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years were just pretend. And I said, goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I tried to hold onto.” She sang as she played, unaware that conversation between Ignis and the others had ceased as they listened to her sing.

“I used to get lost in your eyes, and it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I tried to hold onto.” She continued, her heart aching as she played. But she had to let Connor go. Prompto looked towards Ignis who was listening to the heartache in her singing.

“They were in love, weren’t they?” Prompto asked and Ignis nodded.

“It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you, but I'm not giving in this time. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I tried to hold onto. The one thing I tried to hold onto. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I tried to hold onto. And when the stars fall down, we’ll lie awake. You’re my shooting star.” Trish finished the song and Hitoshi went over to her.

“You okay?” He asked. Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head. Setting the guitar aside, he hugged his friend tightly.

“I miss him! He ends up happy and I want to be happy for him, but I feel so selfish for wanting it to have been me!” She sobbed. Hitoshi rubbed her back, wishing there was something he could do to ease his friend’s suffering.

“It’s not selfish.” He said gently.

“And I don’t know why I am here. Everything seems to be okay and I don’t know why I was taken from Connor’s side. I’m so tired of being a burden on people.”

“What did they do? Those guys you were with?” Hitoshi asked, feeling protective.

“They didn’t do anything. They are all so nice and have been so patient with me, but I’m just in the way right now. They are just too nice to say it. I can’t fight and I get too weak to use magic so what the hell am I good for?” Hitoshi hugged his friend tighter.

“You are a good person, Trish, don’t give up now. The gods wouldn’t have chosen you if you couldn’t do it. Remember how hard it was when you first arrived in Connor’s world? But you adjusted. You didn’t know why you were there, but you did it. When I first saw you a week after you arrived, you already seemed completely different. You have four men who are willing to help you. You can accept help every now and then. You work hard, harder than anyone I’ve ever known. If anyone can do this, you can.” Hitoshi encouraged as Trish wiped her tears away.

“Thank you, Hitoshi. I’m sorry for unloading on you.” She said, smiling up at her friend.

“Hey, what’re friends for?” He asked with a wink, making her laugh.

“Thanks, Hitoshi.” She repeated making him smile.

“I have to get back, are you going to be okay?” Hitoshi asked and she nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay. Thanks for coming, Hitoshi.”

“I’ll always be there when you need me, Tishie.” He said sincerely. Taking the guitar, he stood, pulled out his device and vanished. Trish rubbed her eyes feeling them burn from crying. Prompto got up and shut the window at Ignis’s request.

“So, what do we do?” Prompto asked. Ignis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair, trying to think.

“The best we can do is support her and train her. I will manage our finances to ensure we have enough for all five of us. This wasn’t her choice to come here. The least we can do is help her adjust.” Ignis answered, adjusting his glasses.

“I think it would be easier on her if she knew why exactly she’s here. I mean she said it herself, everything is fine right now. Why would the gods bring her if nothing was wrong?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know, but it might have to do with the fact you and Lady Lunafreya were chosen by the crystal. The best we can do is help her as much as we can.” Ignis replied and the others nodded. There was one more thing he wanted to discuss. He wanted to ensure that Trish didn’t feel like a burden to them and he was certain she would feel worse if she knew they heard her.

“One other thing. We can let her know we heard her sing, but absolutely do not let her know we heard her conversation with her friend. Understood?” Ignis ordered. Understanding where he was coming from, the others nodded. After discussing Trish’s training a bit further, they all decided to go to bed.

Trish was in her room, thinking. She had heard them talking in the next room and wondered if they were already annoyed with her. Laying down and closing her eyes, she felt more tears falling down her cheeks. A resolve soon set in, just before sleep claimed her, she would not be a burden on the boys. She would learn how to fight so she could earn her keep and not annoy them. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
